


The Strength of the Wolf: Christmas

by BlackhawkIris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhawkIris/pseuds/BlackhawkIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fell in love with this story! Thanks so much to tolieawake for painting the beautiful picture of friendship, love, bonds, and pack! </p><p>This is a picture inspired by tolieawake's description of the Christmas photograph.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Strength of the Wolf: Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Strength of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345657) by [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake). 



> I fell in love with this story! Thanks so much to tolieawake for painting the beautiful picture of friendship, love, bonds, and pack! 
> 
> This is a picture inspired by tolieawake's description of the Christmas photograph.

 

 

 

 


End file.
